The wrong Number
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: What do you do when the wrong number keeps calling? Please read and review.


Author's Note: Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I know NOTHING about Canada and am therefore being a little liberal with landmarks and street names. If I completely screw something up please let me know. Otherwise enjoy and let me know what you think =D.

The wrong phone number

Michaelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti was sitting in SRU headquarters working on babycakes. It had been a very slow shift. They had nothing that required their attention. no hot calls, no calls at all for that matter. Greg had sent them out on patrol a couple times and had them working out in the gym. Spike wasn't too put out by no calls. It gave him a supreme opportunity to work on babycakes.

Earlier in the shift, he had actually gone by Winnie's desk and asked her if there was any paperwork that he could help her catch up on. There had been none. He had sighed with disappointment and went outside to run a couple laps around the track before coming in, taking a shower and just reviewing some manuals for the monthly testing that he did.

It really stunk, the shifts that they had no calls. By the end of the shift, the whole team was ready to climb the walls. Sometimes, they would go out for extra patrols. Tonight was no exception. They had met away from the headquarters for dinner. They had grabbed their food and went back to headquarters and ate there. Strictly so that if a call did come through, they could grab their gear and not be delayed by having to head back for it.

While he worked, he thought. He found that when he worked on babycakes, he could let his mind wander. More so than when he was actually working on a call. He called it destressing from the job. He thought about his mother, how she had left for Italy a few days before. He thought about his father, who was now at rest in heaven. His thoughts were interrupted when Greg walked by.

"Hey Spike. How's everything going? How's babycakes doing? You don't look anymore finished than when I walked by two hours ago. Is something wrong? Is there something on your mind? I am free to talk if you need to. You know that right?" Spike nodded and resumed working. After a couple minutes he looked up at Greg who was still standing there.

"Yeah I know Boss. I'm just doing some thinking about some things while working on babycakes here. I let my mind wander and completely forgot that I was supposed to be working on her. What about you? You seem different tonight as well, a little bit down. I personally am bored with there being no calls tonight. I really feel like climbing the damned walls." Greg smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I too am bored with there being no calls. BUT, no calls means no paperwork. So easy night means we might possibly be able to get out of here a little early. How's that for great?" They talked for a few more minutes before Spike went back to working on Babycakes. As he worked, he thought about several other things.

He resented his mother leaving and going to Italy, more than he was willing to let on or admit to his team mates. He was glad that she would be surrounded by family that would be able to help her get over her husbands death. But he couldn't help but feel a little cheated that she was no longer here with him. He had opted to keep the house and repaint it and change it.

He was holding out hope that some point point his mother would be ok with returning to the house and staying there for vacations. Even though it was where she had spent her life with his father, raised her children and had cooked many meals. After he had helped her ship all of her stuff to Italy, He had moved into his parents old room redecorating it.

His thoughts were interrupted again. This time by Ed and Wordy coming into the room where he was working and getting ready to work out. Spike mentally rolled his eyes and tried to tune them out while continuing to work. He was pulled from his thoughts yet again when Ed nudged him. He bit his tongue to keep from frowning in frustration.

"Yes Ed? What can I do for you. I am trying to work on Babycakes. Will this take very long? Because I really want to finish, just in case you know, we get a call or something. Which I highly doubt since we have only two hours left of our shift tonight. Doesn't hurt to be prepared." He smiled at Ed. Ed smiled back. He held out his phone.

"Your phone has been ringing off and on for the past fifteen minutes. You might want to answer it the next time it rings. It's starting to irritate me a little that it's constantly ringing. Answer the damned thing already." He tossed the phone to Spike, who caught it and then stalked off. Wordy shrugged an apology to Spike and then followed Ed towards the track.

Spike rolled his eyes and set his phone to the side. He checked his phone and didn't recognize the number and chalked it up to being a wrong number. He decided that the next time the phone rang with the number, he would answer it and see if he could be of service. He figured that it was probably someone who had gotten the wrong number or dialed it by mistake.

An hour later, Spike was finally putting the last of his tools away and cleaned the area after finishing with BabyCakes. He stood and stretched out a bit, intending to get himself a cup of coffee. Team 3 had come in and went out on a call in place of team one since it was so close to the end of their shift as a favor to them. Team one stayed on for a couple extra hours just in case another call came in. 

Spike perched himself on the edge of the counter top after getting his coffee. He was glad that the shift had ended and as annoying as it was that they didn't have any calls, it hadn't been a totally wasted shift. they got caught up on paperwork that they had been neglecting for far too long and catching up on other items that needed attention.

His attention was drawn from his coffee to his phone when it started to ring again. He mentally rolled his eyes as the previous comment from Ed came back to haunt him. He smiled and picked up his phone. He recognized the number as being the one that had been calling off and on all day. He was going to get to the bottom of this little mystery.

Hello? This is Michaelangelo Scarlatti. May I ask who's calling please?" He bit his lip as he waited for an answer. He wasn't disappointed. A woman's voice answered him. it sounded young. Spike wasn't sure at first if it was a kid or an adult. His first thought was that she was trying to reach someone else and was off by one number or something.

"Hi. I'm sorry. I think I have been dialing the wrong number all day. I was trying to reach someone else. I am really sorry to have tied up your phone and bothered you today. Have a good day." The woman on the other end of the call sounded sad and depressed. Spike felt something tug at his heart. He spoke up before he could stop himself.

"Wait. It's ok. Can I ask who you are trying to reach? I might be able to be of some assistance. I'd like to help if I could. You sound like you are desperately trying to reach this person that you can't seem to get ahold of. Can I ask your name please?" The voice hesitated for a moment and Spike was afraid that they had hung up on him. He was about to say something when the voice returned.

"Yeah. my name is Amber. I'm trying to reach a friend. Someone who will give a damn about me. Someone who would care." Her voice took on a bitter quality. Spike felt a cold shiver run down his neck and back. He took careful note of her words and inflections. He thought quickly. He wanted to keep her on the line for a bit, but at the same time, he wanted to meet her in person and see if his instincts were dead on.

"Well, I know that you don't really know me or anything about me other than my name, but um would you like to meet for coffee or something? I don't know where you are, But I am not too far from the NightShift Coffee shop on Kingston. I could buy you a cup of coffee. Do you know where that is?" He waited patiently for her answer.

"I don't know, Michaelangelo. Like you said, I don't know you. For that matter you don't know me. Why would you even care anyway? What makes me so special that you would want to meet me and buy me coffee? What are you an ax murderer or something? Wait. Nevermind. I called your phone first. I'm sorry, I've just been under a lot of stress lately." She waited a moment and then continued.

"I live about 4 blocks from that coffee shop. I can be there in 15 minutes. It doesn't take me long to walk over. I don't drive places if they are within walking distance. Does the offer of coffee still stand? I mean if you don't mind." She sounded nervous and unsure. Spike was determined to meet with her. He hoped that his voice sounded reassuring.

"Yeah the offer still stands. I will see you in 20 minutes. What do you look like or what will you be wearing so I can identify you without having to ask every pretty girl I see if their name is Amber. I will be wearing Jeans and a white button up shirt. I also have a bandage on my hand. Hard to miss if you are looking for it." Amber sounded amused when she answered.

"I will be wearing Jeans and a green fisherman's sweater. I will see you at the coffee shop in 20 minutes. Thank you. I usually sit in the very back booth." Spike smiled to himself and hung up with her after letting her know that he was going to call her when he got there if he didn't see her after 5 minutes. She agreed to do the same.

After talking to the boss and saying bye to the rest of the team, he clocked out and drove over to the coffeeshop. He was right on time. He got of the car and went in, waving to the waitresses that he knew behind the counter. He looked over the people that were seated in the area and saw a young woman sitting alone. She was wearing a green sweater.

'That has to be her. She's kinda pretty. I hope that I can help her. She sounded so lonely and sad on the phone when we spoke.' Spike thought to himself. He took a deep breath and approached the table. As he did, she looked up. He smiled at her and waved a little wave, hoping to put her at ease. After a moment, she returned the wave.

"Hi. Amber right? I'm Michaelangelo, but please call me Spike. Everyone at work does." Amber nodded and gestured to the bench across from her. Spike sat and took one of the menus that were sitting there. They made their selections and gave their orders to the waitress, who knew Spike and flirted with him shamelessly. After she left to get their drinks, Spike turned his attention to Amber to find her staring at him.

"So. Tell me about yourself Amber. I would like to know more about you, if that's ok with what you would like for me to know." Amber nodded and played with the salt shaker. Spike watched her, mezmerized by the pattern that she was making with the shaker. He was willing to wait her out, let her talk and come to him.

"I'm 24, I'm in college. I am studying to be a Psychologist, though I am seriously giving alot of thought to changing my major though. To what I do not know just yet. I don't have a boyfriend and I live by myself. With a german shepherd." Spike laughed. Amber seemed a little shocked at first and then slowly relaxed and smiled back at him.

"What would you like to do with Psychology, if you keep with the major and don't switch? I took a few Psychology classes at the academy. But more about that a little later. I have lots that I would like to ask you and tell you." Amber nodded and took a sip of her cocoa before speaking again. Spike could tell that the tension that she had been feeling was going away a little at a time.

"I would like to do counseling. I firmly believe that we need more competent counselors out there to handle the problems that people come to us with. I have only been on the bad side of the issue. I had a therapist, who sucked as a therapist. I told her many things that I honestly feel that she just swept them under the rug so to speak and I didn't get any help from her." Spike nodded and sipped the hot coffee that the waitress brought him.

"I'm really sorry Amber. I do not know what to tell you. I agree that we need competent therapists out there. I have had to see someone last year, when my best friend was killed. It was a condition to keep my job. I hated it. He was a sorry excuse for a Psychiatrist. I would have prefered someone with an ounce of compassion in them." Amber nodded.

"I am sorry that your friend was killed. Do you mind if I ask how it happened? You don't have to tell me if it still hurts. I can respect your decision either way. We all have things that he don't tell other people." Spike smiled at her. He was comfortable around her. He felt almost as if he could trust her. He decided to take a chance.

"Well. First. I have to inform you. My job. I am with the Police Strategic Response Unit. Now before you freak out or panic. Nothing, and I MEAN nothing you tell me tonight will get you arrested. I am off duty, and I am here as a friend. My best friend was killed during a call. He stepped on a mine and stepped off to save other people." Amber tensed up. Spike reached a hand across the table and took hers in his. He could feel the trembling.

"I don't normally care for cops, but I keep to myself and don't cause trouble. I am going to trust that you mean that Spike. Can we get out of here and go for a walk please? I just really feel the need to walk. Will your car be ok in the lot?" Spike nodded and they left the coffee shop. They walked all over the city. They talked. They laughed. Spike was really starting to like her as a friend. Amber laughed more than she could remember.

Spike looked at his watch. It was 3am. He couldn't believe how the time was flying. He didn't want to stop talking to Amber. He wanted to ask about the way that she sounded on the phone when they first spoke, but didn't want to pry. She took that decision out of his hands. She impulsively took his hand and pulled him towards the bridge that overlooked the river.

Hey Spike, Can we go over there on that bridge please? There's something I need to do. It's important." Spike nodded and they walked up and over the bridge until they reached the highest point of it. Spike kept a hand at Amber's waist to prevent her from slipping. She smiled at him. She hugged him impulsively and shrugged when he looked at her.

"Spike. There was a reason I wanted to come here. This has been a really hard year for me. My boyfriend dumped me for his pregnant mistress, my brother passed away after a heart attack, My parents have been fighting a lot lately. My grandmother died, and my best guy friend took his own life. I remember what the therapist that my parents sent me to said to me." Amber looked out over the water and Spike could see tears in her eyes.

"She quoted a song to me. She said 'In every life there will come a time When the weight of the world crashes around you Everyone says it will be just fine But they really don't know all that you've been through. She has never been through the same things that I have been through. So how could she understand?" Spike nodded for her to go on. She was quiet for a few minutes.

"I said I was going to trust you. Do you believe in God Spike?" Spike nodded and smiled at her. He took out a cross necklace from under his shirt and showed her. He draped an arm across her shoulders and hugged her close for a moment. Amber rummaged around in her back pocket. She abandoned the motion after a few moments and leaned against the railing and was quiet for a while.

"Yes. I believe in God Amber. I firmly believe that everything happens for a reason. Everything, no matter how weird or strange. You have had a horrible year. But you are still here. If anything, I like to think that I made a new friend. Same goes for you, if you would like another friend. I know that I can not bring your best friend back." Amber nodded silently. She finally found what she was looking for.

She held onto it for a moment before giving it to Spike wordlessly. No words were needed to explain. He would understand when he opened the tissues. She gripped the railing tightly to prevent herself from snatching it back. She kept her faced turned away from Spike, sure that she would see anger and hurt and mocking in his eyes.

Spike opened up the package carefully. Inside the wad of tissues he saw three sparkling silver razors. One stacked on the other. He closed his eyes briefly. He understood perfectly. Amber wanted to die tonight. She must have been having second thoughts though, otherwise she wouldn't have turned them over to him. He covered them back and held onto them. Then he hugged her to his chest and let her cry while trying not to tear up himself.

"Do you want to talk about it Amber?" After a few minutes, she nodded her head. Spike was relieved. He sat down on the bridge and motioned her to sit with him. She did so. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Spike knew that he wasn't about to leave her now. Not after she had basically confessed to him that she wanted to kill herself.

"I too, believe that things happen for a reason Spike. I was trying to call someone at the suicide prevention place. But everytime I called, it just kept ringing. It was as if no one there cared enough to pick up. It only made me feel even more hopeless. And then, the last time, you answered. It was then that I realized that I was dialing the wrong number every single time."

Spike smiled and gave a small laugh as he remembered picking up the phone. He was determined to help this girl. He would not lose his new friend to the demons raging inside of her. He hugged her gently to his side. He was about to start speaking when she went on, silencing him without realizing it. He settled back to listen, content to keep her talking.

"I woke up today Spike, and I thought to myself that today was the last day on this miserable earth for me. I am not supposed to be alive tonight. I should have been dead for about 3 hours. But something kept me going for some reason, and I found a thousand different things to occupy my day. And then when you answered your phone, I was so relieved that you suggested meeting for coffee."

Spike nodded. He was so glad as well that he answered his phone when it rang. He fiddled with his phone. He knew what he should be doing. He knew what he wanted to do and he knew what his moral obligation was. He turned to Amber. She was shaking slightly. He removed his coat, which he had grabbed before they left the coffee shop's parking lot and draped it over her shoulders. She burrowed into it.

"Amber. I want you to get help. But only if you want it. What I should be doing, is arresting you and taking you to the hospital, whether that's what you want or not. What I want to do is push you into seeking help. But I know that would be so counter productive that it would probably push you into trying to actually kill yourself. Tell me what you want." Amber looked at him like he had 3 heads.

"Uumm, I want some help. But I am scared and I don't think I can do this on my own. I have no one in my family who cares about me enough to help me. My parents are probably too consumed with their own lives to really give a shit." She sighed and leaned back against Spike. He smiled. He stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up.

"Amber. If I go with you to the hospital with you and stay with you for awhile, will you allow me to take you there? Will you go there for help? I know the Staff Shrink. He's awesome. I've talked to him many times. Chances are you probably won't even have to stay overnight. But, if you do have to, I will stay to make it easier on you." Amber Nodded.

"Ok. I'll go. I know I need help. I trust you Spike. There's something that I have to do first though. Will you give me the tissues that have the razors in it please." Spike did so hesitantly. Amber smiled at him and went to the railing. At first thought, Spike thought that she was going to jump. But he waited. She shook the razors out into her hand and threw them out over the railing. Spike glanced over the railing in time to see them hit the water below. Amber Stepped away from the railing and took his hand.

"I'm really scared Spike. but I'm also ready to do this now. For the first time in a long time, I can breathe and it doesn't hurt to breathe. I feel like at least one person out there actually cares about me and what happens to me. Thank you are words that will never be able to express how I feel. Let's go." Spike picked her up and spun her around. He was so happy for her. He was also so very happy that he decided to answer the phone call that turned out to be the wrong number.


End file.
